All Mixed Up
by Misha
Summary: Business partners Phillip and Chloe have fallen love, so have best friends Shawn and Belle, the problem is Phillip and Belle are married... To each other!
1. Part One

All Mixed Up   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of Days of Our Lives, they belong to NBC and a lot of other people with more money than be. I'm doing this for fun and I'm not making any money off this, so please don't sue me. 

_Author's Notes- Okay, this story starts out kind of weird. It's set in the future and Belle is married to Phillip, but... This isn't a Belle/Phillip story. Here's the back story. Belle and Phillip dated in high school and ended up getting married two years after they graduated. He works at Titan, but also owns his own recording company. Belle's a teacher. They've been married ten years and they have a daughter Anna, who is seven. Chloe's Phillip's partner in the recording company and she's also Belle's best friend. She and Phillip **never** dated in High School, instead she went to the Last Blast with Shawn, which is why Belle and Phillip began to date. Shawn's a policeman and he and Belle are still good friends. He and Chloe tried a relationship, but it didn't work out and they're just friends. Belle and Phillip's marriage is failing, which is where this begins. Enjoy._

Rating: R (language, adult situations) 

**Part One**

Isabella "Belle" Kiriakis walked into her large, un-welcoming house and sighed. 

She hated this. She hated being left by herself all the time while Phillip was at work. The only company she had were the servants and Anna. 

She smiled thinking of her daughter. She was the **one** good thing had come out of her marriage. 

"Don't think like that." Belle scolded herself, but she couldn't help it. 

Her marriage was a disaster and it had been right from the beginning. They should never have married. 

Just then the phone rang. 

"Hello?" She asked softly, picking the receiver up. 

"Belle, it's me." 

Belle's entire face lit up into a smile at hearing Shawn Brady's voice. "Shawn! What's up?" 

"Nothing. What are you doing tonight?" Shawn asked her. 

"Sitting here at home with Anna while Phillip works late. **Again**." Belle said softly. 

"You don't think he's having an affair do you?" Shawn asked quietly. "I mean he hasn't said anything to me and I'm his best friend, but..." 

Belle sighed. "No. I've talked to Chloe, he really has been working late. They both have. But I still feel that he's doing it to avoid me." 

"Belle... Why don't I take you and Anna out to dinner tonight? To get your mind of your problems with Phillip?" 

"That's be great." Belle said. 

"Okay. I'll be there in half an hour." Shawn told her before hanging up. 

Belle hung up her end and smiled. 

Shawn was wonderful. Whatever went wrong he was there. 

She thought back to his question about Phillip having an affair. She honestly didn't think he was. 

Even though they hadn't slept together in over a year, she really didn't think he was sleeping with anyone else. Phillip wasn't that kind of guy. 

Still, in a way it would be easier to accept than the fact that he spent every night at the office to avoid her. 

She sighed. Why had they got married in the first place?   
* * * * * 

Phillip Kiriakis buried his head in his hands. 

He had to do something. His marriage was a disaster and it had been for years. The only problem was neither wanted a divorce for Anna's sake. 

Anna. She was **all** that kept him in that marriage, because he was unable to leave her. She needed both her mother and father and he had screwed up enough, he wasn't going to screw up there too. 

Just then the door opened and Chloe Wesley, his business partner and Belle's best friend, walked through the door. 

"You've been thinking about Belle and Anna again." Chloe guessed. 

Phillip sighed. "Yeah. I just wish..." 

"Phil..." Chloe began and then she sighed as well. "I don't know what to say. You're my friend, but so is Belle." 

"I know." Philip told her, taking in the sight of her. 

Chloe was an incredibly good looking woman, with wavy dark hair and light blue eyes, and in a lot of ways he was much more attracted to her than he was to his wife. 

Not that he was denying that Belle was beautiful, but... At thirty he found Chloe's mysterious dark beauty more appealing that Belle's classic blonde looks. 

And it wasn't **just** that. He had a lot more in common with Chloe and appreciated her dedication to her work, her determination, and sharp wit as well as admired her brilliant and shrewd brain. 

Chloe was everything that Belle was not. 

She was also constantly on his mind. Phillip had to admit that lately all he thought about Chloe. Not that anything could come of it... He would never do that and besides she was Belle's best friend. 

"Phil, is something wrong?" Chloe asked, breaking him out of his reverie. 

Phillip smiled and shook his head. "No. I'm just hungry. Why don't we take a break for dinner?" 

"You **could** always go home to your wife and daughter." Chloe suggested. 

Phillip gave her a look and stood up. "Or I could take you out to dinner. Now which one's more likely?" 

"I'll get my coat." Chloe said, turning to stroll from his office. 

Phillip watched her go, wishing for the millionth time that it was Chloe who was his wife.   
* * * * * 

Shawn Brady led Belle and Anna into his grandparents' pub. "I hope this is okay?" 

"It's great." Belle reassured him with a smile. 

Shawn was mesmerised by that smile. Belle was a beautiful woman. She had always been pretty, but motherhood had made her blossom. 

But marriage certainly hadn't. It had only added a hint of sadness to her deep blue eyes. 

As they sat down Shawn was about to approach the subject when the door to the pub swung open again. 

"Mommy, look it's Daddy!" Anna cried. 

Belle and Shawn both turned to Phillip, then stared as he held the door open for an unknown companion. 

He wasn't alone. 

Shawn read Belle's eyes and saw the hurt in them. She had been so certain that Phillip wasn't having an affair... 

Before the thought could continue, Phillip's companion entered the pub. 

"Aunt Chloe's with him!" Anna said excitedly. 

Shawn sighed in relief. 

Of course. It was just Chloe. Phillip's business partner and Belle's best friend. They were obviously working late and having a dinner break. 

"Daddy! Aunt Chloe!" Anna called, causing the two to turn towards his table. "Come eat with us!" 

Shawn looked at both Belle and Phillip and saw that neither looked thrilled with the decision, but Phillip and Chloe walked over to the table just the same. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Chloe asked as she sat down. 

"Shawn offered to take us out to dinner." Belle explained, not even glancing at Phillip. 

Shawn watched as Phillip took the seat next to Chloe, as far away from Belle as possible. They certainly didn't look like a happily married couple, but then again... They weren't. 

Shawn stood up. "I'll go place our orders. Who wants what?" 

"I'll go with you." Phillip offered. "Chloe, a grilled chicken sandwich and a caesar salad, right?" 

"With an ice tea." Chloe said with a smile. 

Phillip smiled and rolled his eyes. "Of course, it never changes, does it?" Then he turned to his daughter. "Anna, onion rings and a hamburger, right Princess?" 

"Yes Daddy!" The little girl cried. 

Phillip smiled and turned to Belle. "Belle?" 

"A Pepsi and a cheese burger with fries." Belle said stiffly. 

Anna looked at Belle and Phillip in confusion. "Mommy, how come Daddy knew what Aunt Chloe wanted, but he didn't know what you wanted?" 

The four adults exchanged glances. 

"Because Daddy and Aunt Chloe work together, darling, you know that." Belle answered. 

Anna still looked confused, but then shrugged. "Okay." 

Shawn and Phillip then moved towards the counter. 

"Why do I get the feeling that you go out to dinner with **Chloe** more often than you do with **Belle**?" Shawn asked his best friend. 

"Because I do." Phillip said with a sigh. "Shawn, you know how things have been between me and Belle... I spend as much time at the office as possible. Chloe happens to work at one of those offices. We're _friends_." 

Shawn nodded, then glanced back at the two women. He wasn't completely convinced. 

He knew that Phillip was faithful to Belle, he was a sure of it as she was, but... That didn't mean he hadn't thought about and Shawn was sure that the woman Phillip spent most of his waking hours thinking about wasn't Belle, but instead Chloe. 

Chloe. Shawn cursed himself for discouraging Phillip from pursuing her all those years ago. 

After Chloe's miracle transformation from ghoul girl to glamour girl, Phillip had begun to pursue her... But Shawn had warned him against breaking her heart and pushed him towards Belle. 

He regretted it now. He had done it because he believed that Belle could cope better with Phillip, than Chloe did. But now he knew better. 

The years had shown that for all awkwardness Chloe was the stronger one. Shawn had seen how she ran her end of the business, no one that sharp could be as fragile as he had believed Chloe to be. 

He realised now that she would have been a much better match for Phillip. If only he had realised it sooner...   
* * * * * 

Chloe ate her sandwich with disinterest, noticing that she was the only one besides Anna, who seemed oblivious to all the tension, who was even attempting to eat. 

The other three just kept looking at one another with varying emotions. 

Chloe sighed inwardly. 

Everything was **just** so confusing. 

She knew that Phillip was attracted to her, the problem was she was attracted to him. She also knew that Shawn had feelings for Belle, not that he'd admit them. Chloe would also bet that Belle returned Shawn's feelings, mixing the situation up all the more. 

Still, none of them would ever act on their feelings which just added to the tension. 

All in all it was such a messy situation which Chloe feverently wished she wasn't involved in.   
* * * * *


	2. Part Two

All Mixed Up   
By Misha 

**Part Two**

_Author's Notes- This part is just what's going on inside everyone's heads. I hope that I'm building up the tension the way I want to. I promise, that a little bit down the road things are going to **explode**. Anyway, until then hang in there and I hope you like this part._

Chloe stood on her front porch and stared out at the night sky. 

It had been a week since that disastrous dinner with Phillip, Shawn, and Belle, and all she had been able to do was think about Phillip. 

She wondered if she should sell out her had of the company to Phillip, maybe that would make things easier. 

_But you'd **still** be Belle's best friend. You'd still have to see him._ A voice in her head reminded her. 

Chloe sighed. That was the hard part. 

She had grown comfortable seeing Phillip every day and spending most of her time with him. To comfortable. Sometimes she had to force herself to remember that he was Belle's husband, not hers. 

That reminded of the other subject that had been her mind recently. She had begun to question her decision not to get involved with anyone. 

The only time she had ever been seriously involved with a guy was when she had dated Shawn and that had been years before. 

She wondered what she had been waiting for, but she knew the answer. 

She wanted Phillip, but she could never have him. Still, he was the only man her heart wanted and even though she knew it could only cause trouble, she couldn't bear to give up her closeness with him. 

That meant keeping her shares of the recording company and just praying that things would turn out in the end.   
* * * * * 

Belle stared out the window. 

She thought about the attraction she had sensed between Phillip and Chloe, it was so intense. Much more so than anything she had ever shared with Phillip. 

_It's always been like that._ Belle thought, searching back through the years. 

From the time that Chloe moved to Salem, there had always been an attraction been her and Phillip. But they had never acted on that attraction and Belle knew that they never would. Because of her. Well, not completely, but mostly. Neither one of them would hurt her. 

"But would it hurt me?" Belle mused out loud. 

She didn't think it would. She didn't love Phillip, didn't know if she had ever loved Phillip, and she did want him to be happy. 

Chloe could make him happy or at least much happier than **she**, Belle, ever could. 

Besides, her interest lay elsewhere as well. 

Belle closed her eyes, picturing Shawn. 

He was everything she wanted, but it was as impossible as Phillip and Chloe. Everything was too complicated for them to ever be together, or for to even be able to tell him how she felt. 

She knew that it would make him feel guilty and she wouldn't burden him with the knowledge.   
* * * * * 

Shawn stared at a picture of him, Belle, Phillip, and Chloe taken back in High School. 

It had been taken the summer that Belle and Phillip had begun to date. But Phillip wasn't even looking at Belle in the picture, instead his eyes were locked on Chloe and he had hand resting on her waist. 

The picture had been taken just days before Shawn told Phillip to back off on Chloe. 

Years later, looking at the picture, he realised how perfect everything could have been. Phillip and Chloe would have began to date and probably been incredibly happy, while he might have got the courage to ask Belle out and maybe... 

Well, they'd never know thanks to his chivalrous instincts. He'd **thought** that he was protecting Chloe, but in the long run he had just set her up for getting hurt even worse. He had seen the look on her face that night at the pub. She cared deeply for Phillip, not that she would ever say anything. 

Shawn understood that all too well. He loved Belle, but he could never tell her... It would only make things ever more complicated.   
* * * * * 

Phillip lay in bed and tried to think about anything other than Chloe, but it wasn't working. 

He just couldn't take his mind off of her. His every waking hour was devoted to thoughts of her and when he was asleep... 

It was worse than when he was back in high school. He had never felt this way about a woman. 

Not even Belle. The tender feelings he had had for her, were nothing like the deeply passionate ones he had for Chloe. 

Still, it was Belle who was his wife. Not Chloe. 

Never Chloe. 

As much as he wanted her, he could never have her. She could **never** be his.   
* * * * *


	3. Part Three

All Mixed Up   
By Misha 

**Part Three**

Disclaimer- I don't own the song _China_, it belongs to Tori Amos and probably a bunch of other people. I'm not making any money off using it in this story. 

_Author's Notes- This part focuses on Belle and Chloe's friendship, because despite the mess everything is in the two of them are best friends and that's not going to change. This part is kind of sad as they openly talk about how messed up everything is. Enjoy._

Belle sat in the living room listening to music and staring out the windows. 

All she could think about was the current mess that was all of their lives. It pained her to realise that her disaster of a marriage was destroying not only herself and Phillip, but Chloe as well, and probably Shawn. 

She smiled slightly as Tori Amos' _China_ began to play. 

_How appropriate._ She thought wryly, still staring out the window. 

_China all the way to New York   
I can feel the distance getting close   
You're right next to me   
But I need an aeroplane   
I can feel the distance as you breathe_

"Tori Amos, right?" Chloe asked from the doorway. 

Belle turned to look at her. "Yeah. It's appropriate for the mood, after all it's the perfect song for Phil and I." 

Chloe didn't say anything for a moment. "Yeah. I guess, Belle, about Phillip..." 

"I understand." Belle said softly. "I saw you two the other night. I understood." 

"Nothing will ever come of it." Chloe told her quietly. 

"I know. It's doomed, we're all doomed." Belle told her bitterly. 

Chloe nodded in agreement, then silently crossed the room to sit next to Belle and began to tap her foot to the rhythm. 

_Sometimes I think you want me to touch you   
How can I when you build the great wall around you   
In your eyes I saw a future together   
You just look away in the distance_

"How bad are things with Phillip?" Chloe asked softly. 

Belle sighed. "Awful. Actually worse than awful, because it's never going to get better." 

"You don't know that." Chloe protested. 

Belle shot her a look. "Yes, I do. Chloe, I've been married to him for ten years, but we've been strangers for at least seven of those years. I think we started growing apart after Anna was born. And last year we became strangers in the physical sense too." 

Belle paused. "Chloe, it's such a mess... If only..." 

"There was some solution." Chloe said softly. "I know." _China decorates our table   
Funny how the cracks don't seem to show   
Pour the wine dear   
You say we'll take a holiday   
But we never can agree on   
Where to go_

Belle looked at her best friend and saw the pain in her light blue eyes. "It's more than just attraction, isn't it?" 

"It could be." Chloe said softly. "I'm not going to lie to you. If I let myself, I'd fall in love with him. But I'm **not** going to let myself." 

"For my sake." Belle said softly. 

"And Anna's. And mine. I **won't** let myself love a **married** man." Chloe swore and then she bit her lip. "Even though I want to." 

"Chloe." Belle whispered and then she sighed. "How did things get this confusing? You and Phillip should be together and me and Shawn!" 

"Shawn?" Chloe repeated, then she nodded. "I see. You're right, it is a mess." 

_Sometimes I think you want me to touch you   
How can I when you build the great wall around you   
In your eyes I saw a future together   
You just look away in the distance_

"I did." Belle whispered, listening to the song for a moment. "When I was twenty years old and Phillip proposed, his eyes promised me a wonderful future. But then... He turned away from me Chloe, I did to. But, at first I tried to reach him, but he wouldn't let me." 

"Belle." Chloe whispered. "I know. I've seen you two together, it looks good on the outside, but inside... It's falling apart. Isn't it?" 

Belle nodded. "It's already fallen apart." 

_China all the way to New York   
Maybe you got lost in Mexico   
You're right next to me   
I think that you can hear   
Funny how the distance learns to grow_

"You're much more suited to him." Belle said softly. 

Chloe sighed. "Belle... **Don't** go there." 

"I can't help it. It's such a mess." Belle said, bitting her lip. "I would give **anything** to go back and change things." 

Chloe looked at her seriously. "Would you? Even if it meant you'd never have Anna?" _Sometimes I think you want to touch you   
How can I when you build the great wall around you   
In your eyes I saw a future together   
You just look away in the distance_

Belle thought about Chloe's question. Would she give up ever having Anna if it meant that this mess would never have happened? 

"I don't know." Belle whispered. "She's everything to me, but..." 

"I understand." Chloe said quietly, a distant look in her blue eyes. "I always wonder if I'll regret not having children." 

"But how do you know you won't?" Belle asked her. 

Chloe looked away. "Because the only man I could imagine having them with is **your** husband." 

_I can feel the distance   
I can feel the distance   
I can feel the distance getting close..._

"You've thought about...?" Belle asked in surprise as the song ended. 

Chloe nodded. "Once in awhile, every time I think about dating and having a life other than work. But whenever I try, I see Phillip. Belle, I'll never act on my feelings, but..." 

"I almost wish you would." Belle said softly. "Just like wish I would act on my feelings for Shawn." 

"But neither of us ever will." Chloe said with a sigh. "That's what makes it all so hard." 

"If only there was a solution." Belle whispered.   
* * * * *


	4. Part Four

All Mixed Up   
By Misha 

**Part Four**

_Author's Notes- Hi, this part is really short. It's goes with the last part, but this time focuses on Phillip and Shawn. Like Belle and Chloe, they have a strong friendship than can survive just about anything. That's a big part of this story, the power of friendship. Enjoy._

Shawn walked into Phillip's office at Titan. 

"Avoiding home and avoiding P&C, this is beginning to be a pattern." He commented, noticing that Phillip was doing work related to the record company rather than Titian. "You have another office to do that in." 

Phillip looked and smiled slightly when he saw his friend. "Don't you have someone else who's live you can poke your nose into?" 

Shawn grinned. "Sorry, nope, I only do that to you." 

Phillip groaned and pushed aside the paperwork. "Lucky me. Seriously, though, what are you doing here?" 

"I was just wondering how you've been. We haven't talked since that night at the pub." Shawn told him. "I stopped by the Record Company, since this **is** your day to be there. But your secretary said you hadn't been there in awhile. Chloe either." 

Phillip looked surprised. "Really? She usually lives in her office." 

"You're probably both avoiding one another." Shawn commented. 

Phillip sighed. "I'm not avoiding Chloe. I love spending time with Chloe, this last week's it's been Hell not seeing her." 

"And that's what you're avoiding. You're avoiding a situation that's bound to happen if you and Chloe spend anymore time together alone." 

"You guessed it." Phillip said softly, turning to look out the window. "Shawn... I don't love Belle, I don't know if I ever have, but... I love my daughter and I won't leave her. Neither will I break my wedding vows and be unfaithful. Which means, I just have to push what I feel for Chloe aside." 

"But it's not that easy, is it?" Shawn asked. 

Phillip turned back to him. "No. She's all I think about." 

"I know how that feels." Shawn said softly, a picture of Belle coming into his mind. 

Phillip stared for a moment and then his eyes widened. "Belle." 

Shawn smiled slightly. "Yeah." 

Phillip shook his head. "Man, this is fucked up! I'm in love with my wife's best friend and my best friend is in love with my wife!" 

"You love Chloe?" Shawn asked in surprise, not bothering to deny the charge that he loved Belle. 

"I do." Phillip said softly. "I don't know when I fell in love with her, but... She's perfect, Shawn." 

"I'm sorry, man." Shawn said softly. 

Phillip paused. "Why?" 

"Because, I keep thinking about how I told you to stay away from Chloe back when we were in high school. I was so convinced that you'd hurt her, that I didn't see how perfect you two were for one another." 

Phillip stopped and thought about what Spawn had said. "Shawn, you don't know that your actions changed anything..." He began. 

Shawn cut him off. "I don't? Phil, answer this honestly. If I hadn't told you to back off Chloe, would you have started dating Belle?" 

Phillip thought about it long and hard. "Probably not. I would have pursued Chloe." He admitted. "But Shawn, don't blame yourself. It was a long time ago." 

"I know, it's just we're all so unhappy... I can help wonder..." 

"I know." Phillip sighed. "But we can't change the past, unfortunately, in this case, we can't change the future either. Too much has happened for any of us ever to find happiness." 

Shawn was silent for a moment. "I guess. So what are you going to do about Chloe?" 

"I can't avoid being alone with her forever." Phillip sighed. "I just have to remind myself that she's off limits. Now and forever."   
* * * * *


	5. Part Five

All Mixed Up   
By Misha 

**Part Five**

_Author's Notes- Okay, this part is kind of different that the others which were mostly angst. This part takes things to a dangerous level. This part will change the relationships in a big way, but it'll be a long time before they're happy together. A very long time. Still, I hope you enjoy this part and thank you for the wonderful response to the story so far. Enjoy._

Another month passed. 

Things got back to what Chloe called normal. Both she and Phillip returned to their normal office hours and even their habit of going out for dinner a couple times a week. 

But there was a subtle change between them. They had both recognized that there relationship was at a dangerous place and could be pushed over the edge at any time, so they avoided any topics of conversation that could lead them to that dangerous play and at the office they concentrated solely on business. 

"It works." Chloe told herself softly. "It's not the best solution, but it's the only one we have." 

She looked at the clock and saw that it 9:30. 

"I'm pathetic." She said with a sigh. "I'm 30 years old and at 9:30 on a Friday night I have nothing to do but sit in my office and work and I haven't had a date in God knows when since I'm in love with my business partner, who's married to my best friend!" 

She stood up, deciding that things were going to change and that this was the time to change them. She resolutely walked out of her office. Tonight she was actually going to do something other than sit in her office and do paper work. 

She walked into Phillip's office to tell him she was leaving for the night. "Phillip?" She called softly, seeing that he had his head buried in some paperwork. 

He looked up. "Hey, Chloe. What's up?" 

"I'm going home." She told him softly, then she sighed. "Actually I'm going out. I don't know where, but..." 

"Somewhere." Phillip filled in in a low voice. 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah." 

Phillip stood up and walked over to her. "That's a good idea." He told her softly. "Have fun." 

Chloe smiled. "Thanks. So are you going to stay here?" 

Phillip looked at his watch. "Nah, I'll go home." 

Chloe smiled. "That'd be nice. When was the last time that you actually got home before midnight?" 

"I can't even remember." Phillip told her. "There's not a lot there for me." 

"There's Anna." Chloe said softly. "And I know how important she is." 

Phillip nodded. "You're right. Anna means the world to me. I'd do anything for her, even..." 

"Even stay in an unhappy marriage." Chloe whispered, crossing the line that she and Phillip had set. "I know." 

"Chloe..." Phillip began. 

"Don't say anything." Chloe whispered. "I couldn't handle it right now." 

Phillip nodded and instead pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. 

Chloe knew that she should pull away, after all this was beyond wrong, but she couldn't help it. Nothing had ever felt more right in her life. 

The kiss grew deeper and deeper as Phillip pushed her suit jacket of her shoulders and down to the floor. Chloe lost all sense of reason and rationality as his lips travelled down her neck towards her shoulder. 

"Phillip." She moaned, feeling her knees go weak. 

Phillip picked her up and prepared to sat her on the desk. That brought her back to reality. 

"No." She whispered. 

Phillip pulled away and set her down, nodding softly. "You're right." He whispered. "We can't, but... Chloe, God help me, I want to. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone before." 

"I want you too." Chloe told him softly, gazing into his eyes. "But not here." 

"Where then?" Phillip asked softly. 

"My place." Chloe told him softly, unable to stop herself. 

She knew this was wrong, he was Belle's husband, but she's couldn't stop herself. She loved him. She had tried to stop herself, but... 

Phillip silently nodded, taking her hand and walking towards the door. 

Chloe closed her eyes briefly as they left his office. This was it. There was no turning back.   
* * * * * 

Belle stood on Shawn's porch and rang the doorbell. 

She couldn't handle being at the mansion alone. Again. Anna was with Phillip's parents and Phillip was working late, as usual. 

She just needed someone to talk to. Shawn. 

A minute later the door opened and Shawn stood on the other side, wearing only a pair of worn jeans. 

Belle couldn't tear her eyes from his well sculpted chest. Wow. 

"Belle?" Shawn said softly. Belle finally lifted her head and looked into his eyes. 

"Hi." 

"Come on in." he said, moving aside so she could enter. "What's up?" 

"I'm just lonely." 

"Where's Anna?" He asked curiously. 

Belle smiled. "With Kate and Victor." 

"Ah." Shawn said. "And Phillip's at the office?" 

Belle nodded. "Yeah. Like usual." She looked down at her hands. "Our anniversary is next month, did you know that?" She asked Shawn in a quiet voice. 

"Actually, I did." He told her softly, as he led her to the couch. 

Belle sat down and smiled sadly. "I wonder if Phillip will remember. Or if it even matters. I kinda hope we don't celebrate, because what is there to celebrate?" 

Shawn didn't say anything, so she continued. "Ten years ago I was so happy. It was my wedding day, but now... I've spent ten years trapped in a marriage that neither one of us wants. If only there was a way out." 

She began to cry and Shawn reached out to comfort her. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. 

"Belle..." 

She looked up at him and when their eyes met something happen. He leaned down and captured her lips with his as she wound her arms around his neck. 

The kiss grew more and more passionate, until finally Shawn pulled away. "Belle, we can't..." 

"I know." Belle whispered. "But I want to." 

"So do I." Shawn admitted. 

"Then kiss me." Belle requested softly. "Make me forget everything else." 

Shawn hesitated only a second before kissing her again, desperate to become lost in her.   
* * * * * 

The rational part of Phillip's brain protested all the time it took for them to drive to Chloe's apartment and especially as they walked into her apartment. However, his heart and the part of his mind that had been consumed with thoughts of Chloe for the longest time, pushed that part aside. 

Once Chloe opened the door he pulled her back into his arms. 

After a moment he pulled away. He shouldn't be doing this. He was about to say so, when he looked into her blue eyes and was lost again. 

They both knew this was wrong, but they couldn't help it. They needed one another. 

Phillip picked Chloe up. "Where's your bedroom?" He whispered huskily. 

She nodded towards a door and he carried her there, shifting her slightly to open the door. Once they were inside he closed the door behind them with his foot and then laid her gently on the bed. 

She pulled him down with her and they kissed again, the kiss growing more and more passionate with every second.   
* * * * * 

As their kisses grew deeper and more passionate, Belle pulled away. "Let's go to your room." She whispered softly. 

Shawn looked at her for a moment and then nodded, standing up. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. 

Once they were inside, Belle pulled her towards him again. The kiss grew more and more passionate as Shawn sat down on the bed and pulled Belle into his lap. 

He knew that he should stop this, but he couldn't. 

He had dreamt about Belle for so long and now she was finally in his arms. Nothing mattered any more, not even the fact that she was his best friend's wife...   
* * * * *


	6. Part Six

All Mixed Up   
By Misha 

**Part Six**

_Author's Notes- This picks up the morning after Part Seven. Just like I promised, you guys picked who made love and who didn't. There was an overwhelming majority and that was the direction I went it, you'll see pretty early who it was for. This part is mostly reflective as the four think about what happened. I can say this right now, things have changed drastically for both couples, and even things are going to get even more complicated. Wait and see how. Also, this part is probably kind of weird 'cause I was in a strange state of mind when I wrote it, but I think it will make more sense with the coming parts. Enjoy._

Belle paced around the living room. 

The night before kept replaying in her mind. She and Shawn... 

She closed her eyes briefly, trying to make some reason out of this mess. It was wrong. Completely and totally, but it had felt so right being in his arms. 

"But where do we go from here?" She wondered out loud. "What's next after you've made love with your husband's best friend?" 

She started to cry and collapsed on the couch. She had never believed she would ever commit adultery, she didn't know she was capable of it. But she was and she had. She had cheated on her husband with his best friend. 

"I need to talk to someone." Belle realised. 

But who? Shawn and Chloe were her only confidantes and she couldn't talk to either of them about this. Shawn for obvious reasons, and Chloe... 

Chloe was her best friend and Belle knew that she could tell her anything and she would understand, but... It wouldn't be fair to Chloe to talk to Chloe about how she broke her marriage vows, when Chloe was trying so hard to be respectful of those same vows. She couldn't talk to Chloe about how she betrayed her husband, the man Chloe loved. No, that wouldn't be fair to Chloe. 

But who could she talk to? 

After a minute Belle realised who and picked up the phone and dialled Miriam "Mimi" Welles' number. 

Mimi had been her best friend before Chloe had come to Salem and the two were still close, despite the fact that Mimi and her husband Jason now lived in New York. Mimi would listen and help her, she knew she would.   
* * * * * 

Chloe sat in her office, staring out the window. Last night had changed everything between her and Phillip... 

Even though they hadn't made love, things had still changed. They would have had her childhood traumas not come back. 

Chloe closed her eyes. 

It had been so long since she had thought of them, she had thought she had finally put them behind her... But she had been wrong. 

Last night had proven that. She had been fine right until Phillip had moved to take her bra off, it was then that the images had come back. She had started to scream and had curled up into a little ball. 

Phillip had been confused, obviously, but he had also been tender and gentle as he got her to calm down and talk about it. 

And she had. For the first time in her life she spoke of those awful years before she had come to live with her birth mother and her husband, the people that Chloe now considered her parents. 

Philip had held her as she tearfully told him about the repeated sexual, verbal, and physical abuse she had suffered at the hands of her foster families. 

About how she had only been eleven years old the first time one of her foster father's came into her bedroom at the middle of the night. 

About how the physical abuse had started before that, when she was nine and she was placed in her first foster home after her adoptive parents died. She told him about how she had survived a year in a half in the Hell of being starved and beaten every day, only to be placed in a greater Hell. 

The physical abuse had stopped, but the verbal and sexual had begun. Her foster father had come into her bedroom every night and robbed her of the last of her childish innocence and her foster mother, too afraid of her husband's wrath to stop him or even beat the girl, had never stopped telling her how useless and unwanted she was. But at least she had been fed there. She had spent two and half years there, leaving only when her foster father had a heart attack. 

The next foster home, the one she was placed in at 13, was the worst. Her foster father had been a drunk who beat his wife, son, daughter, and especially the unwanted foster child who had only been taken in because she brought more money for booze. 

There had been little food and once again she was starved. Her foster mother had left her alone for the most part, but her foster siblings hadn't. 

The girl, a year older than Chloe, had been jealous of her beauty and had taken it out on her by putting her down at every opportunity and telling her how worthless she was and how she was only there for the check that came with her. 

The boy, 16 to Chloe's 13, had defended her from his sister's wrath, but not without payment. He continued where her previous foster father had left off and had crept into her room at night and into her bed. He had threatened to kill her if she ever told anyone what had happened. 

She hadn't stayed there very long, thankfully, because after six months a neighbour had called the police after a particularly nasty rage from her foster father. 

She had just turned fourteen and she had gone to the orphanage. She stayed there for a little over a year, until her birth mother had come and taken her to Salem. 

She had explained that it was at her third foster home that she had begun to the wear the black and baggy clothes that had been her trademark when she first arrived in Salem. She had worn them to try and deflate her foster sister's jealousy. 

She also told him that that was why she had shied away from physical intimacy with men, even Shawn. In the four years they had dated, they had never gone that far. She had told Shawn bits and pieces of what had happened, just the fact that she had been sexually abused but with none of the details, and he had taken things slow. 

When she finished telling Phillip about her past, she had broken down in his arms and he had held her while she sobbed herself to sleep. 

Chloe opened her eyes and bit her lip. 

Telling Phillip had helped her finally exorcise those ghosts, but it had also changed their relationship. 

She remembered the words he had whispered as she drifted off to sleep. 'I love you.' 

She knew that he meant it and she had needed to hear those words last night, but they had also changed things between them. 

They might not have been intimate on the physical level, but on the emotional level... She had bared her soul to him and he had helped her face her personal demons by just being there for her and listening as she talked. 

Chloe sighed, wondering what would happen now.   
* * * * * 

In his office Phillip wondered the same thing. 

He couldn't stop thinking about the night before. 

Hearing Chloe talk about the horrors that she had suffered had hit him so hard. He had wanted to kill the bastards that had done that to her and at the same time he wanted to protect her so that nothing bad ever happened to her again. 

When he told her he loved her, he had meant it. 

He loved her completely and utterly and as he had held her sobbing in his arms he had realised it. 

The problem was, what did he do about it? He was married to another woman, he had a daughter, but he loved her. 

Everything was so complicated. Much more than even if he had made love with her. Even that would have been simpler than the emotional connection he had formed with Chloe the night before. 

She had shown so much trust by telling him what had happened when she had never told anyone before. 

He knew that it was partly because she had been set off by the physical level they had reached, but she could have locked herself into the protective shell she had formed over the years. 

But she hadn't. She had told him everything and he had told her he loved her. 

Phillip sighed. 

He knew one thing for sure, he had talk to someone about this. 

He stood up and decided to go see Shawn. Maybe he'd be able to make some sort of sense of this mess.   
* * * * * 

Shawn buried his head his hands, trying to forget what had happened the night before. 

He had betrayed everything he believed in by giving into passion. 

Yes, he loved Belle, but she was Phillip's **wife** and by making love to her he had betrayed his best friend. 

Shawn sighed. 

He knew Phillip didn't love Belle, but he also knew that Phillip had been completely faithful to Belle and had worked hard to push aside his feelings for Chloe. And now Belle had been unfaithful. With him, Phillip's best friend. 

He had to tell him. 

But how? How did you tell your best friend you had slept with his wife?   
* * * * *


	7. Part Seven

All Mixed Up   
By Misha 

**Part Seven**

_Author's Notes- So far the only characters that have appeared are Belle, Phillip, Chloe, Shawn, and Anna, but in this part I bring in Mimi and Abby who will play large roles in the later parts. Belle and Chloe are best friends, but for a little while at least I'm going to focus on other friendships, mainly the ones between Belle and Mimi and Chloe and Abby. As for the Abby thing, the reason it's so long is because it'll be really important later. The Andrew I'm talking about is Kim Brady's son, I guessed at the last name, but I'm pretty sure it was Donovan. I'm not positive, but then again I never really watched DAYS until recently. Also, I took the idea for pairing Andy and Abby from another story whose title or author I canÕt remember, but it was a really good story. That's all for now, enjoy._

Miriam "Mimi" Welles stared at the phone in shock. "Okay, I think you should explain all this nice and slow. Remember it's been a couple months since I last talked to you." 

Belle couldn't have just said that she slept with Shawn Brady, right? 

Mimi and Isabella "Belle" Kiriakis, nee Black, had been friends for as long as she could remember, but Mimi had the distinct feeling that she had been severely out of the loop since she and her husband Jason moved to New York several months ago when he was offered a job with a top advertising firm. 

"Okay, here goes." Belle began with a sigh. "Meems, my marriage to Phillip died a long time ago, you know that." 

"Yeah." Mimi agreed. 

"Well, I fell in love with Shawn. Actually, I think I always loved him, I just never admitted it. I didn't admit it to myself until last month. Phillip was working late **again** and Shawn took Anna and I out to dinner. Well, when we got to the Pub Phillip showed up, with Chloe." 

"Chloe?" Mimi repeated softly, and then nodded to herself. It made sense. She had seen the looks Chloe and Phillip had given each other a year ago before she left, maybe things had just grown more serious. "Are they, you know, having an affair?" 

"No." Belle told her softly. "Let me finish. Anna made them join us and needless to say, It's **not** an experience I want I want to repeat. Anyway, one thing became clear. Phillip and Chloe had feeling for one another." 

"I know." Mimi said softly. "I sensed it before I left." 

Belle laughed slightly. "You always were perceptive." 

"It's a talent that comes with being a journalist." Mimi answered. "But go on." 

"I talked to Chloe a couple days later and she told me that she was in love with him, or she could be if she let herself. Which she won't, because of me. I felt so helpless, Meems. This situation is such a mess. I was in love with my husband's best friend, while my best friend was falling in love with my husband, who I believe loves her too. But I pushed it aside, because I knew there was no solution. I spent the last month thinking about the situation and how hopeless it was, and everything went back to a semblance of normal. We all pretended that that night at the pub never happened. Then, last night I was lonely, Phillip was working late as usual, and Kate and Victor had Anna for the night. So I went to Shawn's. I swear I just went to talk, but... When he opened the door he wasn't wearing a shirt and then we started to talk about Phillip and then suddenly, we were kissing. Soon, one thing led to another and..." 

"Things went a little too far." Mimi filled in. 

"Yeah." Belle answered softly. "Mimi, I know it was wrong, but it felt so right..." 

"You love him." Mimi said softly. 

"Yes." 

"So what are you going to do about it?" 

"What can I do?" Belle asked. "Phillip and I already agreed that we wanted Anna to grow up having the both of us there. We agreed to make the marriage work for her." 

"But it's not." Mimi said softly. "Belle, I believe that in the long run it would be more fair for her to have you divorce than to have her grow up having her parents be miserable and in love with other people." 

"You're right." Belle answered. "I guess I have to make a decision. And talk to Phillip. That'll be the hard part, besides that dinner at the pub I can't remember the last time I saw him. We avoid one another." 

"All the more reason to end things." Mimi told her. "Belle, Jason and I are coming to Salem for my parents' anniversary next week, but I can come down early if you need me to." 

"Could you?" Belle asked. "Meems, I really need someone to talk to and I can't talk to Chloe about this." 

"Why not?" Mimi asked. "You two are best friends." 

She had once been really jealous of that fact, after all before Chloe Mimi had been Belle's best friend. But, after a while she realised she'd always be Belle's friend and it didn't matter if Belle and Chloe were closer than she and Belle were. 

"Yes, but it wouldn't be fair to her. I mean, she's trying so hard to push her feelings for Phillip away and then I tell her that I betrayed him by being with his best friend? That would not only make her feel awful, but it would put her in a hard position." Belle said softly. "I won't do that to her." 

"It's a mess." Mimi agreed. 

"It is." Belle told her sadly. "And I don't know how to clean it up."   
* * * * * 

Phillip stopped by the station, looking for Shawn. 

"Hey." Shawn greeted uncomfortable, unsure what to say to Phillip. 

"Can we talk?" Phillip asked. 

Shawn nodded. "Sure." 

The two men left the station and walked towards the park. 

"What's up?" Shawn asked as they walked, wondering if Belle had told Phillip about the night before. 

"Chloe." Phillip answered. "Last night... Shawn, we came **this** close to making love." 

"But you didn't?" Shawn asked. 

Phillip shook his head. "No, but only because-" 

"Her childhood traumas came back?" Shawn guessed. "She has some serious ghosts. I only know a little bit, but from that alone I know that her childhood was Hell." 

"It was." Phillip agreed. "She told me everything last night and I... I told her I loved her." 

"Was it the truth?" Shawn asked, stopping to look his friend in the eye. 

"It was." Phillip answered softly. "Shawn, what I feel for her is ten times stronger than whatever I felt for Belle. I love everything about her and I would give up my life for her. Shawn, we got so intimate on the emotional level... It just makes everything so complicated." 

Shawn paused, unsure what to say. He felt so guilty. Whatever the reasons, Phillip **hadn't** betrayed Belle, but she had betrayed him. They both had. 

"I don't know what to tell you." Shawn said softly, and that was definitely the truth. 

"I have to do **something**." Phillip swore. "For all of us, for Belle, Chloe, me, even you." 

"Me?" Shawn asked in surprise. 

Phillip smiled slightly. "Yeah, you. Because if there's a change for a happy ending here, it affects you too. Maybe you and Belle could be together, I know you want that and I also know you'd never act on it while she was my wife." 

Shawn felt overwhelmed by the guilt. Phillip had more trust in him than he deserved. He had to tell him. "Phillip-" 

"I know." Phillip answered. "But it's true. You love her and I believe she loves you. If we could find a solution to this mess than you to can be happy. You deserve it. You're a good man." 

Shawn knew that he couldn't tell Phillip, not at that moment anyway. It would only risk the friendship that they spent most of their lives building. He'd wait for a better moment.   
* * * * * 

Chloe sighed. She needed to talk to someone, but who? Who would understand the mess she had made. 

Then the answer came to her. Abby. 

She picked up the phone and dialled her friend's number. 

"Hello?" Abigail "Abby" Devereaux answered on the second ring. 

"Hey Abby, I just need someone to talk to." Chloe told her, after Belle Abby was the closest friend she had. 

"What's up?" 

"Can we meet for lunch?" Chloe asked. "It's a long story." 

"Sure. Ten minutes, the pub?" 

"Got it." Chloe said before hanging up the phone and grabbed her coat.   
* * * * * "So?" Abby asked once she and Chloe were both at the pub. 

"It's Phillip." Chloe said with a sigh. 

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"Last night, we almost... He told me he loved me." Chloe said softly. 

Abby's eyes widened. "Woah." She stared at Chloe. "Are you serious?" 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah." 

"Wow. What about Belle?" Abby asked, curious even though they weren't exactly the best of friends. Abby had been married to Belle's brother Brady and the marriage had ended badly and had taken Belle and Abby's friendship with it. 

"They're marriage has been over for a long time, they're only together for Anna. She's in love with Shawn." Chloe stated softly, feeling a little guilty for telling Abby all this, especially knowing how Belle felt about Abby. 

"And Phillip's in love with you." Abby stated. "What a mess." 

Chloe laughed slightly. "Yeah." 

"So what brought on Phillip's confession?" Abby asked curiously. "I mean, if you don't mind telling me." 

"Of course not." Chloe assured her, she had few secrets from Abby, the only ones being about her past and ones that Belle had asked her not to tell. "Last night we almost... Anyway, we didn't because I couldn't. Memories I thought I had forgotten came back." 

"About your past?" Abby asked quietly. Chloe never talked about her life before Salem and Abby never asked, realising that it was probably unpleasant. 

"Yeah." Chloe said softly. "Abby, I'll tell you about it one day. Now that the ghosts have come to the surface, I'm going to deal with them and for all." 

"I'll be there to help." Abby promised. "So, you and Phillip?" 

"Well, I started freaking out, but when I calmed down he got me to tell him the whole story. He was the first person I've ever told. When I finished he held me until I cried myself to sleep, that's when he told me he loved me." 

Abby was silent for a long time. "Do you love him?" 

"With all my heart." Chloe answered quietly. "But..." 

"It's complicated." Abby answered. "I've been there, remember?" 

"Andy." Chloe realised in a soft voice. "I almost forgot." 

"It's been a long time." Abby said sadly, picturing Andrew Donovan, her lost love, in her mind for a moment. 

"Six years." Chloe said after a moment. "Actually, that's why I came to you. I knew you'd understand. After all, you and Andrew were both married." 

"We were." Abby agreed softly. 

Both women paused, remembering the story. 

Abby had been born in Salem, but had moved to Africa with her parents when she was 8 and lived there until she was 19 when she came back to Salem. She and Brady began to date right away and when she was 21 they married. Abby and Brady had been married two years and had had a son Gabriel, when Shawn's cousin Andrew and his wife Lynn moved to Salem. 

Abby was Shawn's cousin as well, through the Horton side, but she was of no relation to Andy and there had been sparks from the first. Still, they were both married and had tried hard to push aside their feelings. Until they were trapped together during a snow storm... Afterwards, they both vowed to forget it and go back to their respective spouses. 

And for a while it had worked, until Abby had found out she was pregnant. She knew it was Andy's and refused to pretend it wasn't, especially since she had fallen in love with him, and he hadn't asked her to. Instead, he had embraced his impending fatherhood and his love for Abby. They had also decided to come clean with their current spouses. 

That's when everything got ugly. Brady had filed for divorce right away and had also launched a nasty custody battle. Lynn simply lost it and attempted to kill Abby, instead it was Andy who ended up getting shot and he died in Abby's arms the month before she gave birth to their daughter, Andrea. 

"It **still** hurts." Abby whispered. "Even after all these years, I still love him." 

"But was it worth it?" Chloe asked softly. "Betraying Brady and you marriage vows and almost losing custody of Gabe just for those few months?" 

"Yes." Abby answered softly. "I loved Andy and I know he loved me. I regret hurting Brady, but I don't regret loving Andy, and I don't think you'll regret loving Phillip. So, my advice to you is for you to fight for him and for your chance at happiness. True love only comes once, don't let it pass you by." 

Chloe considered her friend's words and then bit her lip in consideration. "You're right. Somehow, I'll find away out of this. I won't lose what Phillip and I could have." 

Abby smiled. "I'm glad. You deserve all the happiness you can get."   
* * * * *


	8. Part Eight

All Mixed Up   
By Misha 

**Part Eight**

_Author's Notes- This parts kind of sappy, it's all mother/daughter bonding as Chloe and Belle turn to their moms for advice. This part focuses on how even though they're grown women they can still find comfort from their mothers. That's all, enjoy._

After talking to Mimi, Belle decided to call her mother. 

She figured that if anyone knew what she was going through, it was her mother. After all her mother had been married to one man when she had gotten pregnant with Belle, her child with another man. 

Belle dialled her mother's number, positive that she would understand. 

"Hello?" Marlena Evans Black said as she answered her phone. 

"Mom?" 

"Belle, is that you?" Marlena asked, obviously happy to hear from her youngest daughter. Marlena normally lived in Salem, but at the moment she and Belle's father were on vacation in Europe and had been for the last couple months. 

"Yeah. Mom I did something really stupid." Belle said softly. 

"What?" Marlena asked quietly. 

"I slept with Shawn." Belle told her, unable to hold back tears. "I made love with Shawn Brady last night." 

Marlena took a deep breath. "What about Phillip?" 

"I don't love him, Mom, and he doesn't love me. We're only together for Anna. But that doesn't make it any better." 

Marlena was silent for a minute. "How do you feel about Shawn?" 

"I love him." Belle said honestly. "And he loves me. We just can't be together." 

"Belle, honey," Marlena started, "why not? If you and Phillip aren't happy..." 

"I don't want to cause Anna the pain of having to go through a divorce." 

"But what if this happened between you and Shawn again and Anna happened to walk in on it? Or even just find out about the two of you?" Marlena questioned softly. "You know what it did to Sami." 

Belle thought about what her mother said. 

Her older half-sister Sami had walked in on Marlena and Belle's father, John, making love and it had changed her drastically. She had become deceitful and manipulative and it had taken a long time before she had lost those characteristics and become a good person again. Now she was happily married and had three children, but she had caused so much pain... 

"I never thought about that." Belle whispered. "Mom, it's such a mess. What do you think I should do?" 

"I don't know honey," Marlena told her honestly. "It's a complicated situation. But you should do what you think is best for you and everyone else. What about Phillip, how does he feel?" 

Belle sighed. "I don't see him very often anymore, he spends all his time at the office, but I do know that he's in love with someone else." 

"Do you know who?" Marlena questioned. 

"Chloe." Belle said softly. "And she's in love with him as well, but she's trying to fight it for my sake." 

"Belle, it's up to you, but maybe in this case a divorce would be best for everyone." Marlena counselled. 

"Maybe, your right." Belle said. "I don't want to hurt my little girl, but maybe this is best for her and for everyone else."   
* * * * * 

After lunch with Abby, Chloe decided to stop by her mother's, maybe she would have some good advice. 

She opened the door and walked in. "Mom, are you here?" 

"Chloe is that you?" Nancy Wesley called. 

"Yeah, where are you?" Chloe asked. 

"In the kitchen." 

Chloe walked through the door from the living room and the kitchen and found her mother taking a cake out of the oven. 

"It's an apple upside down cake." Nancy told her, when she saw Chloe eying it. "Your favourite. Want some?" 

Chloe pondered it for a moment and then nodded. "Sure." 

Nancy cut Chloe a piece and then cut herself one and then sat down at the table. 

"What brings you here?" Nancy asked. "Not that I'm not glad for the visit, but it's not every day that you actually leave your office from 7 in the morning until 10 at night." 

"It's Phillip." Chloe said softly. "I'm in love with him." 

Nancy just about choked on her cake. "What? When did that happen?" 

"A while again." Chloe said with a sigh. "Before you say anything, let me explain. Belle and Phillip aren't happy, the only reason they're still together is Anna. Belle's in love with Shawn." 

Nancy looked startled. "Are you serious?" 

Chloe nodded. "I am." 

"What about Phillip, what are his feelings?" 

"He loves me." Chloe said quietly. 

Nancy looked at her seriously. "Chloe, have you two..." 

Chloe shook her head. "No. We came close, but we didn't. But, it's still a messy situation. I don't know what to do." 

"I don't know what to tell you." Nancy told her. "Except follow your heart. If you honestly believe Phillip is the man that you're meant to be with, then go after him. Don't let him slip away. True love is to rare and precious to lose." 

Chloe smiled slightly. "You're the second person today to tell me that." 

"Who was the first?" Nancy asked and then she thought about it for a minute. "Abby?" 

"Yeah." Chloe said softly. "How did you know?" 

"She's been there." Nancy said softly. "She would understand the situation better than just about anyone."   
* * * * *


	9. Part Nine

All Mixed Up   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This part goes with Part Eight, which had the woman talking to the mothers. This has Phillip and Shawn talking to their fathers for advice. It's short, but Part Ten should be longer. I've been really, really busy lately which means very little time to write. So it'll be awhile before Part Ten is out. That's all for now, enjoy._

**Part Nine**

Phillip was sitting in his office at Titan when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." 

His father walked in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Victor Kiriakis began. "I just thought I'd come by and see how you're doing." 

Phillip shook his head with a smile. It had been a year since Victor had retired and handed control of Titan over to his son, but he still never failed to come by and check up on the company at least once a week. "Titan's good, but..." 

"But what?" Victor asked with concern for his son. 

"But, my personal life is such a mess." Phillip said with a small smile. "I'm in love with one woman, but married to another and the woman I married is also in love with someone else." 

"What?" Victor questioned. "You don't love Belle and she doesn't love you?" 

Phillip cracked another small smile. "Ancient history, Dad. Belle and I stay together for Anna, but our marriage is over. We live like strangers." 

Victor considered that for a moment and then nodded. "I expected as much. It was obvious that you two had problems, although I didn't realise they were so advanced. Now, if you don't mind me asking, who is the lady you're in love with?" 

"Chloe." Philip said softly. 

"Ah. Your lovely business partner, how does she feel about you?" 

"She loves me." Phillip said softly. "Just like Belle loves Shawn." 

"Shawn Brady?" Victor asked. "My, this is complicated." 

"I'll say." Phillip said with a small laugh. "It's a mess and I don't know what to do about it." 

Victor sighed. "Son, I know it's hard, but sometimes it's best just to cut your losses and start over." 

"You mean leave Belle." Phillip said softly. "But what about Anna?" 

Victor looked at his son seriously. "Phillip, answer me this, will you love Anna any less if you end your marriage to Belle?" 

"Of course not!" Phillip answered in shock. 

"Alright, another question, how often do you see her now?" 

"Once or twice week, when I'm not at the office." Phillip answered. "I kind of avoid Belle." 

"Would you see Anna more if you weren't married to Belle?" Victor asked. 

"Probably." Phillip admitted, shaking his head. "You're really smart." 

"I'm old." Victor corrected. "I've learnt a lot. Now, I hope you that helped." 

"Yeah." Phillip said. "I think I finally know what I'm going to do."   
* * * * * 

Shawn stepped on to his parents boat, _The Fancy Face II_. "Dad?" He called softly, needing someone to talk to and deciding his father was the best bet. 

Bo Brady appeared with a smile. "Hey Shawn, what's up?" 

Shawn smiled and then sighed. "I needed someone to talk to." 

Bo looked concerned. "What's wrong?" 

Shawn sighed again. "I might as well say this straight out, I'm in love with Belle." 

Bo stared at him. "Belle as in Isabella Black Kiriakis? As in your best friend's wife?" 

"That would be the one." Shawn said and then gave a small smile. "It's complicated, but she and Phillip aren't in love. They're barely civil, they've only stayed together for Anna. In fact, Phillip's in love with another woman." 

Bo looked interested. "Oh, who?" 

"Chloe." Shawn said quietly. 

Bo stared at him. "As in your ex-fiance, Phillip's business partner, and Belle's best friend?" 

"That's her." Shawn laughed slightly. "It's almost funny. The bride and the best man are in love and the groom and the maid of honour." 

"Belle loves you?" Bo asked quietly. 

"She does. And last night..." 

Bo stared at his son. "What are you two going to do, forget about it?" 

Shawn closed his eyes. "I can't. I love her, I've loved her for as long as I can remember, and Phillip told me that he's not sure if staying in the marriage for Anna is still a good idea, so..." 

"Have you told Phillip?" Bo asked quietly. 

Shawn shook his head. "I didn't know how. But I should." 

"Yes." Bo agreed and then he sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Shawn. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and I've found that you have to find your own solutions for them. You're a smart man and I believe that you'll do what's best in the end." 

"I hope so." Shawn said softly. "Because right now I'm not sure what that is."   
* * * * *


	10. Part Ten

All Mixed Up   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This chapter is actually **happy**! Wow, huh? But don't worry, things will get angst again soon enough. Anyway, there are some nice fuzzy Phloe and Shelle moments ahead. Enjoy._

**Part Ten**

Phillip returned to the mansion early that afternoon, feeling happy for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

_Today,_ he thought joyfully, _today I ask Belle for a divorce and then I can finally begin the rest of my life. With Chloe._

"Belle?" He called out. 

She rushed into the foyer in surprise. "Phillip, you're home early." She commented softly. 

Phillip sighed. "Belle, we need to talk." 

"We do." Belle agreed, walking into the living room. 

Phillip followed her and shut the door behind him. "Belle, I know we agreed to stay together for Anna, but-" 

Belle smiled with relief. "You don't think it'll work?" 

Phillip shook his head. "No, I don't. I've realised that in a lot of ways it might be better for her **if** we divorce." 

"I realised that to." Belle told him. "So, we're agreed, we're getting a divorce?" 

Phillip nodded. "I'll contact my lawyer immediately." 

"So will I." Belle said and then she burst out laughing. "Do you realise that this is the first pleasant conversation we've had in over a year and a half?" 

Phillip had to admit that the situation was ironic and laughed as well. "Well... Maybe that goes to prove something." 

Belle nodded. "Yeah. Phillip, I hope we can be friends." 

"So do I." Phillip said quietly. "Especially since I have a feeling our future plans might get awkward if we're not." 

Belle stiffened. "What do you mean?" 

Phillip smiled. "Belle, I've seen the way you and Shawn are together. You're in love, I'm happy for you. I wish you both the best." 

"Thank you." Belle said softly. "I wish the same for you and Chloe." 

"Thank you." Phillip told her. "That means a lot to me and I know it'll mean a lot to Chloe, she was terrified of betraying you." 

"She shouldn't be." Belle told him. "I'm really happy for the both of you. After all, I sure don't love you." 

Phillip smirked. "I'm touched. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go pack." 

"Don't bother." Belle told him. "This is your house. I'll leave. I'll go stay at the Penthouse, Mom and Dad won't mind." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive." Belle told him. "I've never really felt comfortable here anyway." 

"I know what you mean." Phillip told her. "Maybe I'll sell it. Get something new." 

Belle considered his plans and then nodded. "Sounds good. Neither one of us was very happy here, were we?" 

Phillip shook his head. "No, we weren't. Belle, I am sorry for the way things turned out." 

Belle smiled sadly. "Phil, it's not your fault. It's not either of our faults. We were too young and we weren't suited for one another. But it gave us our daughter, and I'll never regret that."   
* * * * * 

After talking to Nancy, Chloe decided to go by the mansion and talk to Belle. She hated keeping anything from her and decided to tell her about everything going on. 

_Our friendship is strong._ She thought. _It can survive this. After all, it's not like she's in love with him._

She parked her car in the driveway and got up and rang the doorbell. She was shocked when Phillip answered. 

_What's he doing home?_ She wondered. 

She was about to ask him, but before she could he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 

She pulled away and stared at him in shock. "Phillip!" She exclaimed. 

He just grinned as he released her. "It's okay," he told her happily, "Belle and I have agreed to get a divorce." 

Chloe stared at him. "What?" 

Phillip sighed and led her inside to the living room. "Chloe, I realised that the current situation wasn't fair to **anyone**, including Anna. So, I decided to ask Belle for a divorce. It turns out that she had come to the same conclusion and we've agreed to part on good terms. Hell, we're getting along better now that it's over than we did for the last several years of our marriage." 

Chloe smiled slightly, unable to believe what she was hearing. "What does this mean?" She asked slowly, almost afraid to believe that her most impossible wish was coming true. 

"It means that I love you and, if you want, we can be together. Chloe, I know it's sudden, but I know that I want you in my life. What's more, I want a life with you." 

"Phillip, it's so soon..." 

He smiled ruefully. "I know, but we can take it slow. Just promise me that we have a chance. That we can be together." 

Her entire face lit up and she couldn't resist throwing herself into his arms. "Of course we have a chance." Chloe promised, gazing up at him with sparkling eyes. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Phillip told her, leaning down to kiss her passionately. "And now I can finally say it out loud. We don't have to hide any longer."   
* * * * * 

Shawn stood in his living room, more confused than he had ever been in his life. 

He loved Belle, he knew that. But what he didn't know was what he was going to do about it, what he **should** do about it. 

As much as he loved her, she was married. She was married to his best friend. 

_But I love her._ He thought sadly. _I love her so much that I don't care she's Phillip's wife._

A line from The Cars' song "My Best Friend's Girl" kept repeating in his mind. 

_'She«s my best friend«s girl, And she used to be mine'_. 

Except in his case it was _'She's my best friend's girl, And she **should** have been mine.'_

"She's my best friend«s girl, And she used to be mine." He sang softly to the empty room. 

"Except I'm not your best friend's girl anymore." A voice said from the doorway. 

Shawn turned in shock to see Belle standing there. "Belle." He whispered. 

She smiled and stepped into the house. "Phillip and I are getting a divorce." She said softly. "We thinks it for everyone's best interests, including Anna's." 

Shawn walked towards her. "Belle, what does this mean?" 

"It means I'm correcting the worst mistake of my life and, I hope, it means that I want to see if there can be something between us. I love you and last night was **not** a mistake. I'm confused about a lot of things right now, but I know that for sure." 

Shawn stopped in front of her and looked up at her. "I know. I've been agonising over it all day, but I keep coming back to one basic fact. I love you. Now and forever, no matter what happens." 

Belle smiled, then stepped into his arms and kissed him. 

After the kiss ended, she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "I love you," she repeated, "but can we go slow? I don't want to rush, I want to be completely sure." 

"That's fine with me." Shawn told her as he pulled her towards him and kissed her again. "I just want a chance."   
* * * * *


	11. Part Eleven

All Mixed Up   
By Misha 

**Part Eleven**

_Author's Notes- Okay, this is the last part, there's only an epilogue after this. Everyone seemed pretty much tied so I listened to my muse who told me to finish this one up so that I could concentrate on my other stories and maybe start some new ones, so I am. I like how I've ended "_

All Mixed Up" and I hope that you've been enjoying reading it. 

"You look happy." Belle commented to Chloe the next day as she stood in the door of her office. "Phillip told you about the divorce?" 

Chloe smiled. "He did, Belle I'm happy for you both." 

Belle giggled as she stepped further into Chloe's office and shut the door behind her. "That sounds really strange, congratulating me on getting a divorce." 

Chloe thought about it a moment and then burst out laughing as well. "It does." She agreed. "How did Anna take the news?" 

"Better than we expected." Belle told her. "She took it well and didn't seem too upset, I think she knew it was coming. After all it's been a long time since Phillip and I acted like a normal happy couple." 

"Well, then on to the next question, have you told Shawn?" 

Belle smiled remembering Shawn's reaction. "Yeah, I did. We're gonna take it slow, but..." 

"Same with me and Phillip." Chloe told her. "But in our case it's for more reasons that just you two. I have some issues I have to work out before I'll be able to have an intimate relationship, let alone plan a life with someone." 

"Did you and Phillip talk about that?" Belle asked curiously. 

"Sort of." Chloe confessed to her best friend, feeling no awkwardness by the fact that her friend was also the wife of the man that she loved. "He told me that wanted a life with me. That he loved me." 

Belle squealed. "That's fantastic! Chloe, you two will be so happy together!" Than she stopped herself. "That sounds bizarre, doesn't it?" 

Chloe laughed again. "It really does. But this whole situation is bizarre." 

Belle smiled, glad that she and Chloe were back on such good terms, and then she wondered if she should tell Chloe about what happened with Shawn. 

_I should._ She thought after debating it in her head for a moment. _Chloe's my best friend, I can tell her anything. There are no secrets between us, besides what does it matter now?_

She took a deep breath and looked at her friend seriously. "Chloe, I slept with Shawn." 

Chloe stared at her. "What? When?" 

"Two nights ago." Belle confessed. "Chloe, it just happened. But I know that I love him and he loves me." 

Chloe was silent for a minute and then burst out laughing again. "What's so funny?" Belle asked, wondering if Chloe was losing it. 

"Belle, two nights ago, **I** almost slept with Phillip." Chloe confessed. 

Belle stared at her for a moment and then began to laugh herself. "This situation really is bizarre." 

"Right out of a soap." Chloe agreed. 

"Except this one has a happy ending." Belle told her with a smile. "Soaps rarely have those." 

Chloe smiled. "You're right, it is a happy ending isn't it? We're finally able to have the lives we want with the people we love." 

"And we're going to be happy." Belle told her softly. "I know it in my heart that we're going to all live happily ever after."   
* * * * * 

"You look like you're on cloud nine." Shawn told Phillip with a grin as they ate lunch at the Pub. 

"I am." Phillip told him happily. "Shawn, I can't _ever_ remember being this happy." 

"I know." Shawn told him softly. "Phil, it's like a dream." 

"If it is, it sure is one fucked up dream." Phillip told him. "Think about it. I end up with your ex-fiance, you end up with my wife, and here we are sitting here talking about how great everything is." 

"It certainly is a unique situation." Shawn agreed. "But, at least it'll be over soon. You'll be with Chloe, I'll be with Belle-" 

"And we'll live happily ever after." Phillip interrupted with a grin." 

"I hope so." Shawn said quietly. "I really do. Phillip, there's nothing more that I want than to settle down with Belle and spend the rest of my life with her." 

"I hear you." Phillip told him softly, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Shawn, I never knew that being in love could be like this. It's like there's no one in the world except Chloe. She's everything. Does it feel like that with Belle?" 

"It does." Shawn told him with a smile. "Speaking of, Phillip there's something I have to tell you?" 

"What?" Phillip asked curiously. 

Shawn took a deep breath, unsure where to begin. "Phil, Belle and I slept together, on the same night that you **almost** slept with Chloe." 

Phillip was silent for a minute and then smiled. "This is a bizarre situation. I'm sure that I'm the strangest man in the world because I'm happy for you. You and Belle love each other and you deserve to be happy." 

"Do you mean that?" Shawn asked him. 

"With all my heart." Phillip told him, looking Shawn in the eye. "Shawn, you're my best friend, I know that you'd never purposely do anything to hurt me. I also know that you love Belle and that she loves you and if the two of you are happy, so am I."   
* * * * *


	12. Epilogue

All Mixed Up   
By Misha 

**Epilogue**

_Author's Notes- Here it is, the very end of "_

All Mixed Up". I hope you enjoy it and that you'll continue reading my other stories. Thanks. 

_A Year Later_

Belle looked at Chloe. "Nervous?" 

Chloe shook her head. "No. Happy? Expectant? Impatient? Yes. Nervous? No. I love him Belle and I can't wait to go out there and bind myself to him in front of God and our friends and family." 

"I know." Belle said with a nervous laugh. "But I have to admit I'm nervous, after all I've done this before and look how **that** turned out?" 

"You're right." Chloe agreed with a laugh. "How many people participate in a double wedding with their ex-husband's and his fiance, who just happens to be your best friend?" 

"We're unique." Belle defended with a laugh. 

"One of a kind." Chloe agreed, before taking a deep breath. "Happy?" 

"Incredibly." Belle told her, before leaning over to give her best friend a hug. "I'm so glad everything worked out so well for us." 

"So am I." Chloe agreed, thinking back over the last year. 

After Belle and Phillip filed for divorce, Phillip had sold the house and had begun to look for a new one for him and Chloe to share, he had also proposed. But she had turned him down on the grounds that that wasn't her idea of 'taking it slow'. She had also objected to moving in with him, at least right then. 

Chloe had also started her therapy and within months had been ready to move to the next stage. The day after she moved in with him Phillip had proposed again and this time she had agreed, under the condition that they wait awhile, which was fine because it would be a few more months before his divorce was finalised. 

Still, Chloe had never been happier in her life than she was with Phillip. Their life together was off to a great start and she knew it would only get sweeter after they made it official. 

Same with Belle and Shawn. 

Shawn had begun to court Belle and they had started to date, taking it slow. Then she had found out that she was pregnant which was a slight shock, but had made them both happy. 

Matthew John Brady, called M.J. by his family, was now three months old and adored by his big sister, who was also his father's cousin, but no one had tried to explain that part yet. 

After they found out that she was pregnant Belle and Shawn had moved in together and had started planning for a wedding after the baby's birth. Her parents had flown home for it and everyone they had loved was present. 

Phillip and Belle had also decided to put their marriage behind them and concentrate on the future, although it did still get a little awkward at times. 

"Are you ready?" John Black asked as he and Craig Wesley stepped into the dressing room to collect their daughters. 

Belle and Chloe exchanged smiles. 

"I've been my entire life." Chloe told Craig. "Let's do this!"   
* * * * * 

Shawn watched in awe as Chloe and Belle walked down the aisle on the arms of their father's. They both looked beautiful, even though he only had eyes for one of them. 

Still, he had to admire the way Chloe's strapless, cream coloured satin gown looked on her. The tight bodice and flowing skirt together with the lace jacket suited her perfectly and made her look ever more beautiful and elegant. 

But it was Belle who took his breath away. Her fairy-tale white satin gown complete with the puffy skirt and delicate lace veil made her look even more beautiful and delicate than usual. 

He didn't take his eyes off her as John walked her up the aisle and then lay her hand in his and he watched her through out the ceremony, only really paying attention when it came time for the vows. 

Each couple had chosen to write their own and Chloe and Phillip went first. 

"Chloe, I love you." Phillip said quietly, gazing into his bride's beautiful blue eyes. "I feel like I've always loved you, I don't even remember when I began to love you because I can't remember a time when I **didn't** love you. Before you, I didn't know what it was like to be truly happy, now I do because you make me happier than I once believed possible. You are everything to me and I want to devote the rest of my life to making you as happy as you've made me these last few months." 

Chloe had tears in her eyes when she began to speak. "Oh, Phillip. You are everything to me. Before I met you, I didn't know _how_ to love because I had spent my entire life running from it. But you changed that. You taught me that it was okay to love and you loved me back. I love you now and for the rest of our lives, that will never change." 

Shawn watched them for a moment, watching the tender look they shared, before turning towards his own bride. "Belle, I've known you all my life and you've been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember, but in time you became more than that. You became the woman I loved with all my heart, I don't know when or how, but I do know that that will never change. You are everything to me." Shawn told her quietly, meaning every word with all his heart. 

"Shawn," Belle began tenderly, "you are everything to me as well. I've known you for so long and I never even realised it when my feelings for you changed. Until one day it just snuck up on me and I realised that I loved you, that I've always loved you, that I will always love you." 

Shawn could hear the love in her voice and he smiled tenderly at his bride, feeling joyful at the knowledge that after so long he and Belle were _finally_ together and they would be for the rest of their lives. 

The two couples exchanged rings and then it was time for the grooms to kiss their brides. 

Shawn watched from the corner of his eyes as Phillip captured Chloe's lips in a passionate kiss and then turned his attention to Belle. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her tenderly, knowing that they would spend a life together, them, Anna, their son, and whatever other children they might have. 

They were together and they would be for the rest of their lives, nothing would ever tear them apart again. 

The End


End file.
